Girls at Camp Green Lake
by doveofearth
Summary: Jenn and Maria Come To CGL! And CaveMan has a mystery person liking him!
1. Chapter 1: NewComers

Maria and Jenn get of the bus that brought them to Camp Green Lake. As they are walking escorted by two police officers, Stanley and ZigZag watch the girls as they walk. "We've never had any girls here before." ZigZag says as he stares at the girls. "The Warden is a girl." Stanley tries to correct ZigZag. "Um, no she ain't!" ZigZag insults the Warden. Later that day, they all go in the main place where they can watch a messed up television or play a game of pool.

"I dare you to go talk to one of them girls!" ZigZag dares Stanley. "No man, why don't you?" Stanley says to defend himself. ZigZag digs a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket. "Now will you?" ZigZag waves the bill in the air so only Stanley can see it. "Fine but it's only for the money!" Stanley reminds ZigZag. Stanley walks over to the girls who are talking about how they plan to escape. "Excuse me, but can I talk to you for a sec?" Stanley starts to talk to Jenn but gets really shy. "Hold on Mar, do ya think your talkin' ta me?" Jenn stands up. "Yes, I t-think I am!"

Stanley gets stronger in his voice. "I respect a man with courage but I don't respect a man like you!" Jenn pushes Stanley into a table and leans down to punch him in the face but Mr. Sir stops her. "Now what do ya think you're doin'?" Mr. Sir questions Jenn. "Ya see, I waz just mindin' my own business and all of the sudden this here freak thinks he can come up and just start kissin' me!" Jenn lies. "Is this true Mr. Yelnats?" Mr. Sir questions Stanley. "No Mr. Sir , Sir!"Stanley says as he stands up. "What in the world is goin' on in here?" The Warden enters the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Tricks

Stanley looks up to see the Warden with her hands crossed. ZigZag is finally manly enough to take the blame. "Ya see, Mrs. Warden, I dared CaveMan to hit on Jenn and she just like flipped out on him." ZigZag steps back just incase he would get yelled at. "Is this true, Jenn?" the Warden turns to Jenn. "Yes Ma'am, it's true!" Jenn gives CaveMan a surprising smile.

The Warden leaves the room along with Mr.Sir. "Hey, sorry 'bout bein' so mean ta ya back there!" Jenn appologizes. "No problem, I guess." CaveMan gets confused.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

Later that night when everyone was sleeping Jenn snuck into the boys' tent to talk to CaveMan.

"Wake up!" Jenn had a really low whisper. _Oh come on!_ she thought to herself. _What does a girl have to do to wake up a boy around here!_ Jenn leaned over CaveMan's body and gave him a good 20 second kiss. CaveMan woke up to find a girl kissing him. "Wow!" he whispered, that gave Jenn a shock that he actually woke up this time. She brushed her silky long brown hair out of her face with her hand. "I need to talk to you!" Jenn said. "I kinda figured that!" CaveMan replied. Jenn laughed. "My sister and I are gonna escape..." Jenn paused. "That's great!" CaveMan felt sad inside to see a friend leave. "And I wanna take ya with us!" Jenn exclaimed with hope that he would come. "Sure I'll come, but what's your plan." CaveMan asked.

"I'm gonna steal the Warden's car!" Jenn still sounded like she was not sure about this whole idea. "That's crazy!" CaveMan was worried that Jenn would get caught. "Well I have ta go, but promise me that you'll think 'bout it tanight!" Jenn left the tent.


	4. Chapter 4: What will happen?

The next morning CaveMan felt rain. It was something that has not happened in more than two years. All the boys were out goofing off when Mr. Sir came out. "What in tarnation is you Girl Scouts doin'!" Mr. Sir's face got redder than a tomato. Jenn walked out off her tent with Maria following her. She ran to catch up with CaveMan. But she noticed that her sister was flirting with ZigZag. "CaveMan!" Jenn shouted as she was running. "Jenn! Isn't this great?!" CaveMan turned to see Jenn's smiling face. The two teens shared a first kiss in the rain. It was a long kiss. Then it started to rain harder. "This is a perfect time!" Jenn hopped in the Warden's car and luckily there were the keys on the dashboard. "C'mon Maria!" Jenn shouted at her sister. "Can I bring Zig?" Maria did not want to loose her new love. "Fine, just hurry up!" Jenn made her sister happy!

Jenn, CaveMan, Maria, and ZigZag drove away in the Warden's car. "Those rotten kids!" the Warden shouted as she saw them driving away in her car! "Should we call the cops?" Mr. Sir asked just to be helpful. "They'll never make it past the roadblock." the Warden smiled.

But little did she know that Jenn was being trained by her father to be a car stunt expert.

"Shoot. There's a block!" Maria said with a shiver in her voice. "No problem! Everybody hold on!" Jenn said as she pushed down on the gas pedal and went dashing through the wooden warning signs. In no time they saw a sign that read: **YOU ARE NOW ENTERING THE CITY OF NEW YORK! **They were excited to see that they were finally home.

They all decided to find an empty apartment building and stay there until they could figure out where their parents were. "I'm so glad we made it out of Camp Green Lake or should I say Camp No Lake!" Jenn kissed CaveMan once again. "Guys, what are we gonna do once we find our parents? We'll probably never see each other ever again!" ZigZag got worried for Maria.


End file.
